Naturaleza Muerta
by Lsamudraputra
Summary: Tak ada yang lebih merajam penasaranmu tentang gadis merah muda yang terduduk di halte bus dalam bilangan minggu. Pertanyaan-Pertanyaan yang kau ajukan di jawab dengan kenangan getir dari permata pecah. Malam datang dengan cambuk merobek kulitmu./Siapa yang kau tunggu?/Namamu Sakura./Temani aku menunggu./ Dan kau juga berakhir dengan penantian tanpa ujung. Very bad Summary, RnR?


**Naturaleza Muerta**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Warning : Alur pelit, secepat kilat, seganas badai.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...**

Tak ada yang lebih merajam rasa penasaranmu selain wanita berambut merah muda sebahu yang duduk di halte tepat di seberang apartemenmu. Awalnya kau tak peduli, namun ini sudah memakan bilangan minggu sejak gadis yang kau sebut si nona merah muda tersebut mendekam betah di halte.

Pada hari kesekian, kau mendekatinya.

"Nona, siapa yang kau tunggu?"

Gadis merah muda itu lebih cantik jika kau amati lebih dekat, tak ada jendela penghalang yang senantiasa membatasi pandanganmu. Kau baru tahu, bahwa hidungnya mancung dan kulitnya lebih putih dari prakiraanmu.

"Maaf, Nona, aku bertanya, siapa yang tunggu? Sudah tak terhitung bus singgah di halte ini, namun tampak orang yang kau tunggu belum datang juga?"

Kau di acuhkan.

Itu membuatmu tak suka.

Bahkan ia tak menatapmu. Kau tidak tahu apa warna bola mata si nona merah muda.

Itu membuatmu jengah.

Kau beranjak pergi, mencoba kembali tak peduli.

* * *

Di hari berikutnya, rasa tak puas masih mengukung keingin tahuanmu. Kau mendekatinya lagi, duduk santai di sampingnya.

"Sejak matahari sepenggalah hingga ia berakhir di pelukan bumi, dirimu masih disini tanpa peduli langit meneteskan air mata atau penguasa galaksi menghantarkan kemarahan, sebenarnya siapa yang kau tunggu?"

Lagi, gadis itu hanya menonton lalu lalang kendaraan yang melintas.

Tapi rasa senang siap menerbangkanmu saat dari samping kau melihat pergerakan bibirnya.

"Seseorang."

Rasa senangmu kembali di pijak oleh keangkuhannya.

"Nona, aku bukan penguntit jika itu alasanmu selalu ketus kepadaku. Aku tinggal di depan sana." Kau menunjuk kediamanmu.

Gadis merah muda dengan pakaian kasual yang di kenakannya hari ini tak peduli akan silabel demi silabel yang kau cetuskan.

Dan kau kembali jengah.

Berlalu pergi.

* * *

Rasa muak tak berhasil mengalahkan rasa tak puasmu. Kau masih gigih mendekatinya saat hari berganti. Gadis merah muda masih setia duduk di posisi yang sama meski terkadang kerumunan orang membuat sesak halte kecil itu.

Kau sengaja menunggu petang, berharap bahwa gadis itu akan memberi jawaban yang kau harapkan sebelum ia pulang.

"Nona, namaku Menma." Kau memberikan tangan kananmu.

Ia tak sedikitpun melirik padamu.

Kau hanya bisa menikmati sendu wajahnya dari sisi samping.

"Aku menunggu Naruto."

Api membakar batang otakmu.

Gadis ini... gadis ini seperti orang yang kehilangan akal karena tak bisa di ajak berkomunikasi secara sehat. Dengan hati yang kau paksa dingin, kau kembali bertanya dengan nada yang kau rem sedemikian rupa.

"Terima kasih Nona, kau telah menjawab pertanyaanku tempo hari."

Tapi siapa Naruto? Pacar si gadis merah muda?

Kini kau pergi dengan menghentakkan kaki karena marah.

Kenapa mendengar nama orang yang di tunggu si gadis merah muda membuatmu marah?

* * *

"Nona, ini hari ke empat aku menemuimu!"

Nada tinggi kau keluarkan dari kerongkongan.

Seperti katamu kemarin, sang penguasa galaksi sedang marah dan memposisikan diri tepat di pucuk kepala umat manusia. Hawa yang menyengat merontokkan kulit namun tak ada ekspresi letih dan gerah dari gadis merah muda.

Raut wajahnya hanya menggambarkan sendu.

Dan kau tak suka itu.

Wajah muram dengan bingkai pilu itu, kau sangat tak suka.

Dan itulah alasanmu kemari, bertanya kenapa manusia angkuh berambut gulali ini memiliki wajah sedemikian rupa sambil menunggu seseorang yang tidak kunjung datang.

"Setidaknya lihatlah lawan bicaramu jika kau sedang berinteraksi dengan orang lain." kau menahan geram.

"Menma." Ujarnya pelan.

Kau terkejut alang kepalang. Gadis itu ternyata mengingat namamu.

"Entah kenapa aku sangat merindukan suaramu." Sambungnya lagi.

Kau seakan tak percaya akan kalimat yang ia ucapkan.

"Apa maksdumu, Nona?"

"Apakah kau tahu namaku?" tanya gadis merah muda.

" _Mana mungkin aku tahu? Mengajakmu bicara sama saja bercengkrama dengan tembok beton."_ Umpatmu dalam hati.

Namun duduk disampingnya membuatmu tenang meski tingkah sombongnya membuatmu sesekali muak.

"Menma..." gadis itu setia menonton laju kendaraan yang mulai ramai di senja ini. "Apa kau tahu namaku?"

"Namamu Sakura." Cetusmu tiba-tiba.

Kau terkejut!

Kenapa dirimu bisa tanpa sadar mengucapkan nama itu.

Belum tentu nama itu adalah nama si gadis merah muda.

Namun wanita yang duduk disampingmu itu menolehkan kepala kepadamu.

Untuk pertama kalinya, kau melihat utuh wajah bergores nestapa itu.

Dan kau tiba-tiba memiliki sayap untuk melonjak ke surga tatkala senyum tipis tersungging di bibir pucat si gadis merah muda.

Akhirnya kau tahu, warna kaca yang tersembunyi di genangan basah kelopak sayu.

Emerald.

Emarald nan pecah.

Ada garis melintang di salah satu manik permata berharga di bumi ini.

Namun semakin dalam kau menjangkau, kau semakin ketakutan.

Tubuhmu bergetar dengan peluh yang memandikanmu.

Emerald nan pecah itu menghiptonismu hingga serasa lehermu di jerat tali baja tak kasat mata.

Maka kali ini kau kembali pergi,

Tapi dengan langkah terpontang panting.

 **...**

Kau membungkus tubuh dengan ketakutan yang mencubit sekujur kulit. Kepalamu yang kau himpit dengan bantal juga berdenyut keras. terkeknag di benakmu, dari manik milik Sakura, kau bisa melihat bayang-bayang yang berputar cepat.

Dari pantulan emerald nan patah itu,

Kau melihat dirimu sedang memeluk Sakura.

Kau melihat dirimu sedang menatap Sakura yang memakai gaun pengantin.

Kau melihat dirimu dan Sakura sedang memilih cincin.

Kau sedang melihat dirimu di marahi habis-habisan oleh Sakura.

Kau melihat dirimu terduduk dengan benjolan di kepala dan Sakura yang mengelus tangannya yang berasap.

Kau melihat Sakura terperanjat ngeri saat melihat sesuatu yang kau sodorkan padanya.

kau melihat dirimu terkekeh saat Sakura membidikmu dengan kamera tatkala kau menyeruput ramen.

Kau bisa melihat semua itu dan terus berulang-ulang di kepalamu. Karena itu kau gemetar lari terbirit-birit kabur dari gadis merah muda dan berguling di kamarmu.

Kau meraih kasar kalungmu dengan satu sentakkan, meletakkan cincin yang menjadi bandul kalungmu.

Cincin di tanganmu itu...

* * *

Sama dengan cincin yang di kenakan di jari manis Sakura.

Kini kau duduk menekuk satu lutut di hadapan Sakura, layaknya pangeran yang hendak melamar tuan putri kerajaan.

Beberapa orang yang ikut menunggu bus di siang ini terkikik geli melihat dirimu menyodorkan sesuatu di telapak tanganmu, karena, nyata kau tak membawa kilau permata.

Kau mengandalkan salah satu bayangan yang berpantul di manik Sakura kemarin, sesuatu yang membuat gadis merah muda itu terperanjat ketakutan.

Namun hingga bus datang dan halte kembali sepi, Sakura tak bergeming, bahkan kau ragu apakah Sakura tahu akan kedatanganmu kali ini.

Satu helaan nafas panjang kau alamatkan sebagai salam pembuka.

Kau menyerah karena Sakura tak kunjung menatapmu meski kau berlutut bak kesatria di hadapannya.

Dan binatang di telapak tanganmu,

Kodok,

Sama sekali tak membantu.

Kau melempar kodok itu ke sembarang arah sambil duduk di samping Sakura.

"Menma, kau tahu apa lagu kesukaanku?"

"Kau tahu kalau aku ada disini sejak tadi?"

"Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, Menma." Kukuh Sakura.

"Nona Sakura, aku tak pernah mengenalmu sebelumnya, bagaimana aku bisa tahu lagu kesukaanmu?"

Sakura hanya diam seperti biasa.

Tapi kau tiba-tiba _headbanging_ , goyang-goyang kepala ala anak metal, sambil berteriak-teriak tidak jelas dengan suara yang kau buat parau.

"Slipknot." Katamu. "Oh yeah! Metal!"

Sakura tertawa keras.

Dan kau serasa di surga.

Setelah berhasil membuatnya tersenyum karena berhasil menebak namanya, kini kau sukses melahirkan tawa di bingkai pilu wajahnya.

"Naturaleza Muerta yang di nyanyikan oleh Sarah Brightman." Tukasmu tiba-tiba.

Sakura bertepuk tangan.

Oh Tuhan, apalagi yang bisa membuatmu sesenang ini jika bukan karena merekahnya si gadis musim semi.

"Seorang wanita yang menunggu kedatangan orang terkasih..." jelasmu, "Wanita itu menunggu kepulangan di pesisir pantai."

Sakura mengangguk dengan sirna kepedihan yang perlahan memudar.

"Wanita itu sangat cantik, hingga laut jatuh cinta kepadanya, kekasih wanita itu tak terima, terbakar panasnya cemburu dan menantang laut untuk bertarung. Si lelaki pergi ke medan perang untuk bertarung dengan laut. Hasilnya..." kau menggantung kalimatmu, seolah menunggu tulisan tak kasat mata di dinding angin, "Si wanita menunggu sekian lama di pesisir hingga menjadi batu karena kekasihnya tak kunjung kembali."

"Kau benar, Menma."

Sakura kembali menolehkan kepala kepadamu, dan kau lagi lagi menatap satu manik yang terbelah itu.

"Kau tidak bisa melihat, bukan?"

"Kau benar lagi, Menma."

Kau mendapatkan jawaban mengapa Sakura jarang menatapmu, dan jawaban itu sama sekali tak ada hubungannnya dengan keangkuhan maupun macam kesombongan lainnya.

"Lalu apakah Naruto," Kau sedikit pahit mengucapkan nama itu, "Akan segera datang?"

"Ya..." jawab Sakura, "Dia akan segera datang, tapi tidak hari ini."

Kau bangkit berdiri dan meninggalkan Sakura, menyesal karena telah bertanya akan hal itu.

 **...**

Kau, dirimu, Menma, kini kembali disiksa bayang-bayang yang meruntukan kokoh kakimu. Kau berguling di tempat tidur sambil meremas seluruh surai yang kau genggam kasar. Semakin kau memejamkan mata, maka semakin jelas bayangan itu.

Dirimu yang terseret di bawah kolong mobil.

Dirimu yang tergeletak di antara simbah darah dan tabur beling.

Dirimu yang terbangun di Rumah Sakit dengan perban melilit kepala.

Dirimu yang tak mendapati dompet di saku celanamu.

Kau di tendang dari Rumah Sakit, hingga Jiraiya, seorang bangka berotak porno membawamu ke apartemen ini.

Jiraiya harus berkeliling negeri untuk mempromosikan buku pornonya yang baru terbit.

Dan kau harus menjaga apartemennya.

Menma, adalah nama dari Jiraiya.

Rasa sakit di batang otakmu semakin menyiksa hingga menidurkanmu di larut malam.

* * *

"Tiga bulan yang lalu, Naruto kecelakaan disini." Sakura menunjuk jalanan di depannya.

Hari ini, Sakura yang pertama membuka suara.

"Aku kira, kau menunggu pacarmu dari medan perang karena ia tak kunjung datang."

"Naruto bukan pacarku." Jawab sakura.

Kau sangat sadar, ada ketegasan dari kalimat Sakura.

"Dia calon suamiku." Sakura meraba jemarinya sendiri.

Kau bisa melihat bahwa Sakura sengaja menunjukkan cincin di jari manisnya.

"Lalu apakah dia..." kau bertanya dengan sangat hati-hati. "Meninggal?"

"Menma..."

"Ya..."

"Seperti lelaki yang bertarung dengan laut itu, aku juga menantikan hasil pertarunganmu."

Sakura dan segala kemisteriusannya. Sungguh,membuatmu kali ini pergi dengan sakit kepala yang menyiksa.

Menma, kau harus bertarung dengan bayang-bayang yang setiap malam menyiksamu.

* * *

Esoknya, kau mendapati pemandangan yang membuat isi perutmu berputar. Detak jantungmu lebih cepat dari degupan biasanya saat menatap ada lelaki lain yang terlebih dahulu duduk disamping Sakura.

Pemuda _raven_ itu berbicara dengan nada berbisik-bisik.

Kau menahan amarah yang membuncah.

Tak ada, takkan ada satupun manusia di muka bumi ini yang boleh berbisik bisik _ganjen_ seperti itu pada Sakura. Kau tak rela.

"Aku hari ini akan berbicara pada orang yang ingin mendonorkan matanya kepadamu, namanya Nyonya Tsunade dan tinggal dua blok dari sini." Pemuda berambut _raven_ itu berbicara sepelan mungkin di dekat telinga Sakura.

Kau mendekat karena tak bisa menangkap jelas apa yang di ucapkan pemuda dengan setelan jas mahal itu.

"Dan untuk masalah yang satu ini..." pemuda berambut _raven_ itu sepertinya menyadari kedatanganmu, "Kau harus memastikannya sendiri, Sakura."

Pemuda itu mengacak-acak mahkota indah milik Sakura.

Persetan! Rantai cemburu menggantungmu.

Kini kau memegang palu dewa petir dan siap menghantamkannya ke pemuda bermuka keramik itu.

Tapi sepertinya orang yang kau anggap musuh itu sudah siap dengan berdiri bersedekap dada dengan sikap sangat menantang.

"Kau Menma?" tanyanya. "Rambutmu kuning."

Kau menahan diri untuk meledak mengingat lokasi publik adalah pijakanmu. "Maaf, aku tidak mengenal Anda." ujarmu.

Pemuda lancang yang berani merusak tatanan indah helai merah muda Sakura kembali menggerakkan pita suara, "Dan tampangmu seperti orang bodoh."

Kau menganga.

Dan Sakura tertawa sejadi-jadinya di tempat duduknya.

"Tolong, jaga bicara Anda." Kau mengepalkan tangan. Kapanpun siap kau adu.

Pemuda yang nampak dari golongan ningrat itu merogoh sesuatu dari balik bajunya.

Matamu melebar, bersiap akan semua kemungkinan buruk jika pemuda itu mengeluarkan senjata tajam ataupun senjata api.

Tapi pemuda sombong itu hanya mengeluarkan sebungkus rokok dan menyulut satu diantara sekian batang. Ia kembali bersuara di sela asap yang menguar, "Dunia ini terlalu sempit."

Lalu ia melewatimu setelah dengan sengaja menabrakkan bahunya pada bahumu.

Sakura memang tak bisa melihat, tapi engkau tak ingin berkelahi di hadapan Sakura.

Kaupun mengalah dan tak membalas kata.

Sakura menepuk bangku besi disisinya. "Kemarilah..."

Namun kau malah duduk di sisi lain Sakura, kau tak sudi duduk di bekas orang sombong tadi.

"Siapa dia?" tanyamu yang masih tersulut cemburu.

"Teman baikku."

Dan kau meradang.

"Dan teman baik Naruto." Sambung Sakura.

Jika memang hari ini harus dipermainkan api, kau memilih beranjak pergi seperti kemarin-kemarin sebelum terbakar.

"Bagaimana hasil pertarunganmu?"

Pertanyaan Sakura berhasil menahanmu.

Kau terdiam.

Kau tak perlu bertarung dengan laut. Tidak pernah. Tapi kau tak bisa berbohong jikalau takkala malam menjemput bumi bayang-bayang dirimu yang lain datang dengan cambuk yang merobek kulitmu.

Kau menunduk saat Sakura menatapmu.

Sakura tak bisa melihat dirimu,

Tapi kau merasa sedang telanjang sekarang.

"Apakah orang bernama Naruto itu sudah datang?"

"Ya." Anggukan Sakura sangat bersemangat. Meski masih berbekas kepedihan, pola wajah Sakura perlahan bersinar asa. "Dia akan datang sebentar lagi."

"Anu... Sakura..."

"Ada apa, Menma?"

"Kau sangat cantik hari ini."

"Aku sudah biasa mendengar pujian itu dari Naruto... tapi aku tetap merasa tersanjung jika itu kudengar darimu."

"Naruto, Naruto, dan Naruto lagi." Rasa pahit mendominasi ujung lidahmu saat mengucapkan nama itu.

Sakura tertawa renyah, "Kau tahu, Menma, Naruto **ku** sangat pecemburu loh."

"Kau dari tadi terlihat senang karena Naruto **mu** itu akan segera datang." Kau berpura-pura mengeluh.

"Sakura- _ **chan**?_ "

"Ya..." dia menjawabmu dengan sangat antusias.

Dan tak pernah seantusias ini.

"Karena aku selalu menemanimu menunggu **dia**..." Kau menghindari menyebutkan nama, "Maukah kau berterima kasih dengan cara yang sama... temani aku juga untuk menunggu..."

Sakura tiba-tiba meletakkan kepalanya di bahumu.

Menyandarkan semua lara yang ia rangkul ke lenganmu.

Dan kau, sama sekali tak menolak.

"Memangnya... siapa yang kau tunggu, Menma?"

Nada dengan isak tangis itu meminta kata jawab kepastian.

"Aku menunggu..." Dan kau membalas isak tangisnya dengan sedu sedan, "... **Naruto**."

Tamat.

* * *

Aduh maafkan saya, tiba-tiba ide ini terlintas tadi pagi, lalu saya ketik siang dan lahirlah fiksi gaje ini sekarang, pas malam minggu. saya doakan yang jomblo tidak jadi batu karena terlalu lama menunggu datangnya kekasih. Ah apaan sih... Karena idenya datang sekelabat, saya memeras kata demi kata dan sengaja menjadikan isi cerita hanya dibawah dua ribu kata, padahal udah saya peras sedemikian rupa, inginya sih jadi dibawah seribu kata, tapi yaa.. gini deh akhirnya.

Adakah yang paham fiksi aneh ini? kalau ada yang paham, romance macam ginian namanya apa ya? saya juga nggak tahu jenis romance yang seperti ini subgenre-nya apa, jadi kasih tahu via review ya biar saya bisa edit kategorinya di kolom genre Ffn... dan yang paling penting, ada yang bisa menangkap maksud fiksi gaje kan, Naruto itu kenapa dan apa maksud kalimat terakhir Naruto?

Lirik lagu Naturaleza secara harfiah sebenarnya menceritakan sepasang suami istri nelayan, lapisan garam membungkus si istri yang setia menunggu kepulangan si suami, sangat setia malah, hingga menjadi batu (kayak malin kundang ye?) yang suaminya di tenggelamkan laut karena laut jatuh cinta pada istri nelayan tersebut, demi kepentingan cerita saya artikan sepasang kekasih saja, karena saya cuma mengambil seutas benang merah dari lagu tersebut di fiksi ini. Denger deh lagunya trus menangis deh lu-lu pade yang suka selingkuh. Eiiits maaf ye, nggak maksud nyindir kok...

meski jauh dari kata sempurna, meleset dari kata apik, berbelok dari kata bagus semoga kalian suka dengan fiksi ini. So, Please, Review...

Salam Hangat,

LSP.


End file.
